Who Will Survive, and What Will Be Left of Them
"Who Will Survive, And What Will Be Left Of Them" is the seventeenth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 62nd produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on March 29, 2006. The aftermath of the school shooting and the death of Jimmy and Keith forces everyone in Tree Hill to examine their lives. Nathan reassesses his relationship with Haley, while Brooke and Rachel join forces to heal the student body. Dan must deal with the ramifications of shooting Keith, while Lucas and Peyton consider the implications of their kiss in the library. Synopsis Dan and Keith find a Raven when they were little in a big field. Keith decides to help nurse it back to health, but when asked for his help, Dan gets a rock and throws it on top of the Raven, when asked why, he said it was weak. Keith storms off. Dan remembers this at Keith's funeral. Most of Tree Hill gather round for his funeral, and as Lucas throws dirt into the grave, Dan is told to just as he sees a younger Keith standing behind the grave stone. The following days show the progression of the Tree Hill friends and family going through the stages of grieving. Denial. As everyone departs, Karen and Lucas are the only two left. Karen breaks down in tears. Nathan and Haley go back to the Scott household to get changed and go to Karen's, and he tells her he never wants to come that close to losing her again and Haley promises never to leave before they kiss and make love. At Karen's house, people reflect on Keith's life. As they all remember, Mouth brings up Jimmy Edwards' funeral on Tuesday as Lucas walks in. He tells Mouth not to talk about Jimmy in his house. Dan is driving home as he stops as he thinks he sees a young Keith in front of the car. Back in the house, Larry and Peyton come in and Larry thanks Lucas for saving his daughter as Brooke talks to a distant Peyton. Haley and Nathan are still at their house in bed and declare themselves officially the worst friends/family ever. Nathan tells her his mom is coming home and the two tell each other how much they love each other. As the students go back to school, they find themselves faced with metal detectors for safety. Lucas stands in front of Jimmy's locker as Brooke finds him. There is a small collection of dedications from students. He approaches it and kicks it to pieces before walking to class. Anger. Haley gets into Brooke's apartment to find her going through material and she is told it is Karen's wedding dress material she ordered. Trying to make her happy, Haley tells her that her and Nathan are going to be a proper couple and she will be moving out. Brooke is happy for her telling her that life is too short to not be in love. Meanwhile, Larry is helping Peyton do everything. He cancels his next trip as he hated receiving that call, as he has had two now, and that was too many. As he goes in the cupboard he finds Ellie's records that she can't bring herself to play. Lucas gets a text to meet them at their highschool and he does to see Rachel, who takes him inside. As he goes in, he finds a party in the school. Brooke tells him she has set up a party for everyone to be together like they should, as a school. She offers her support as Lucas goes to see Peyton. He teases her about what happened in the library and the two laugh it off. But then Lucas tells her he does love her, but he is more in love with Brooke. Peyton is relieved to hear that and checks they are ok, which Lucas agrees to. She tells Lucas to let Brooke help him. Back in the hallway, Lucas loses his temper with a boy and throws him against the wall asking for respect. He storms out as Brooke chases after him, but Lucas says she won't understand as she wasn't there, but Brooke assures him, she was. As he argues that someone died in that hallway, Mouth argues back that two people died in that hallway. Fear. In his room, Lucas is visited by Skills. The boys have decided at the river court that they aren't going to go to Jimmy's funeral as a sign of respect to Keith. Lucas tells Skills he has lost faith in god. Haley and Nathan dance in the school as Haley asks if it is too soon to feel deep in love and happy to a song, but Nathan assures it is. Dan wakes up in the night to see a young Keith in the dark asking why he done this to his little brother. He switches on the light in fear. Karen is in her house as Dan walks in. He receives the cold shoulder. She gives him a hard time about not caring enough as Dan says he could mend his mistakes through Lucas as he is old enough to make his own decisions like going into the school and pulling him out the dealership. Karen is shocked by his revelation. She walks into Lucas' room and asks, to which Lucas confesses to. As they begin to argue about his stupidity, Lucas blames himself and apologizes, but Karen says sorry won't bring him back, much to Lucas' shock. Guilt. Mouth is putting back the dedications to Jimmy as Rachel approaches saying it wasn't his fault. Mouth tells her how sick he is of the cliques and that it needs to change, but Rachel tells him it won't change, but he can try, then the two dance. Brooke finds Haley and Nathan and gives them the key to the apartment, delighting the newly reformed couple. They then go and find Lucas to see if he is ok, not before Nathan rips up the tape he laid down in the tutor center whilst being held hostage. Dan goes to Keith's grave as Lucas breaks down in tears in his car. Karen stacks up all of Keith's belongings as she remembers them two together and breaks down in tears. Rachel kisses Mouth on the dancefloor and then tells him she released the time capsule. Shocked Mouth walks off releasing Rachel has been blaming herself. Depression. Nathan and Haley go to see Lucas in the cafe who tells Haley he withdraws his prediction as it won't happen without Keith. As he tells her that Karen blames him, Haley tells him that she is wrong, that Keith would have went in after Jimmy no matter what. Nathan tells him that if it wasn't for him, they would be at Peyton's funeral so he done the right thing going in. Haley tells him that not all his predictions won't come true as his first one was to try again with Brooke. With this in mind, Lucas goes to the school in search of Brooke, only to be caught by Whitey, who lets him off as he wants to talk to him, but he has been too upset. He tells Lucas that Keith has always been his dad no matter what and Lucas confesses he just wants him back. Whitey then confides in Lucas telling him how dark his life was when his wife died. But it was one of his students that stopped the darkness and helped him, the student was called Keith Scott. Whitey admits there is no answer but he has to be the man Keith taught him to be. At Keith's grave, Dan hears and sees Keith around the graveyard asking why he done what he did. He tells the ghost that he doesn't care as it was Keith that started the war, he finished it. Haley and Nathan get back to the apartment to find it done up by Brooke, including a new duvet made of Karen's wedding dress material. Haley wishes it would rain, but Nathan says he can help that. Peyton gets home to find she has a guest waiting for her, Larry shows her to a limo where Pete from Fall Out Boy is waiting for her. Delighted, Peyton goes to see him. Meanwhile, Whitey cleans up the school halls so the students never get found out. Acceptance. Haley and Nathan are sitting on a green as he tells her that if he ever dies, he wants her to know how happy he has been and he will always be with her. As he tells her this, the sprinklers come on in the football field where they sit and they kiss happily after Haley's wish for rain. Lucas gets in to see Brooke in his bed, he tells her how much he loves her and tells her how much it means for her to be there for him. As they lie together, Brooke wishes it was her Lucas rescued and she knew it was selfish but she wanted to and Lucas assures her it is ok. Brooke goes to see Peyton after and apologizes for leaving her. Peyton tells her the only thing that helped her was knowing her best friend was safe, but Brooke says that it was Lucas and that Peyton loves him as he loves her. Peyton is then forced to defend Lucas saying how much they both love her not each other and Brooke is relieved to hear it, she cries as Peyton hugs her. As the girls get upstairs, Larry has made Peyton shelves for her music from Ellie. Peyton is shocked and asks where her bed is. Larry tells her they are getting two singles, one for Brooke as she is moving in. As they celebrate, Peyton tells Brooke about Pete from Fall Out Boy and that she made out with him, but Brooke feels sorry for her lying about it. Karen cuts herself on the plate and starts bleeding, as Lucas comes behind in a suit to go to Jimmy's funeral. As Karen forbids it, Lucas says it is what Keith will have wanted and walks out with the river court boys. As they arrive, Jimmy's mother is the only one attending and is delighted to see them. Memorable Quotes :"They expected 200 people at his wake, they got like 2000." :"People loved Keith. I was like the worst mechanic on the planet, but he gave me a summer job because he knew I needed the money." ::Bevin Mirskey and Junk :"I love you, Haley James, and that's all I need to know, and that it doesn't mean it's not gonna be hard; it doesn't mean it's not gonna be confusing, but whatever it is, we'll face it together." :"You're quite charming you know?" :"You haven't even seen my A-Game yet." :"Oh, Lord, help me if that's true." ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :"Nobody has the answers, but we all have our 'why's. Why did this happen? Why didn't we see it coming? Why do people watch American Idol?" ::Rachel Gatina :"If I told you that I loved you, would you hold it against me? ...'Cause I do, but there's this other girl. I mean, you might know her, her name's Brooke Davis and I am completely in love with her." :"You don't know how good it is for me to hear you say that, 'cause I thought everything was gonna get weird again and I really don't want it to." ::Lucas Scott admits his feelings to Peyton Sawyer :"You weren't there, you wouldn't understand." :"I may not have been inside that school, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't there. It doesn't mean that I don't carry that day around with me like everybody else!" ::Lucas Scott yells at Brooke Davis :"Did you pull Dan out of the dealership?" :"Mom...yes." :"You selfish, stupid boy. Did you ever think about me, just once? Think about me and what my life would be like if I lost you? Running into burning buildings, high schools with guns. Did I raise an idiot?" :"I know! Okay, I know! It's my fault. If I didn't go back there, Keith would still be here and I know that. I'm sorry." :"Well, sorry isn't going to bring him back, is it?" ::Karen Roe lectures Lucas Scott :"I don't think that you're gonna like me 10 seconds from now... I released the time capsule. It's not your fault Mouth, it's mine." :"You're right, I don't like you." ::Rachel Gatina confesses to Mouth that she released the capsule :"Keith was going to be my dad." :"He was your dad, no matter what any science or paper said. He was the man who influenced your life more than anybody else. I saw it in you every day." :"I just want him to come back. I want him to come home. It's not fair." ::Lucas Scott to Whitey :"Do you know a Pete from Freak Out Boy? Tattoos, goofy grin, about as tall as a fire hydrant? Well, I can't believe I'm about to say this to my high-school-age daughter, but he is waiting in that limo. Don't be long." ::Larry Sawyer to Peyton Sawyer :"It is not possible to be this in love." ::Haley James Scott :"I love you, P. Sawyer, but there was something else that made you feel better in that library, my boyfriend. And I guess I can't hold it against him, can I? I mean, the boy I love protected the girl I love. That's the girl that he loves too... We both know that it's true." "Come here... I want you to listen to me. I care about Lucas, and I always will, but he's insanely in love with you. And you know what? So am I. You're my Brooke, I'm not gonna hurt you again." :"OK, cause I really don't want to hurt again." ::Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer about Lucas Scott and Peyton in the library :"Tonight after the party, I hooked up with Pete from Fall Out Boy. We made out!" :"Oh, Peyton, we're gonna find you a boyfriend honey, you don't have to lie about it." ::Peyton Sawyer reveals her date with Pete Wentz to a sympathetic Brooke Davis :: :: Voiceover Music * "Do You Want To Come With?" - Steven Fretwell * "Break Your Mama's Back" - Slow Runner * "Revenge" - The Waking Hours * "Can't Cry Hard Enough" - Tom Freund * "Light On My Shoulder" - Susie Suh * "How To Safe A Life" - The Fray * "Daughters of the Soho Riots" - The National * "If We Cannot See" - Dévics This episode's title originated from the song Who Will Survive, And What Will Be Left Of Them, originally sung by Murder By Death. It is also the tagline for The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974). Trivia *Deb does not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode to not credit Craig Sheffer after his departure from the series. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Larry Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson